Sky Pretty Cure: An Exchange of Morals! Character List
This page will list all characters that appear in An Exchange of Morals!. Be aware of spoilers. Main Characters Pretty Cures * A young girl who is very self-confident. She is very athletic and loves to do sports. However, she is a terrible team player and usually does every function on field by her own. She does what ever she wants and hardly helps out at home as she is very lazy. She is easily bored by things and can't take ans responsibilities. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of dark fire. * A smart young girl who prefers to be alone than to spend time with other people. She appears pretty arrogant and closed towards everyone, especially towards people she has never met before. Besides her arrogant nature, she acts pretty much like a child also shows some spoiled attitudes during conversations. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of dark thunder. * A girl with a pretty big ego, who loves nothing as much as herself. She is very fond of accessory and other things that can make her 'even more beautiful'. Her biggest problem is to not look good and hardly cares for anything else. She also dislikes when people don't care about their outer beauty or when people call her arrogant. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of the light of darkness. * A young girl who wants to know everything about someone just to be able to make nasty remarks about the other when talking to her friends. She is described as rather nasty and way too curious and people don't trust her as she can't keep anything as a secret. On the other hand, she is offended once people talk about her secrets. While she is quite talented in many sports, she is not interested in any. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of hurricanes. * A lonely musician who hates everyone who doesn't not the art of music. She also hates being interrupted when listening to one of her songs. As she has written her own songs already, she is a bit pushy when it comes to getting back opinions about it. She has a sharp tounge and will not accept people not liking her music. She always thinks that those who don't agree with her opinion, have the wrong opinion. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of sound waves. * A loud young boy who can't take any responsibilities and wants to be cared for all the time. He is lazy and it's known that he is a spoiled child, loving sweets and doing nothing. He comes from a rich family and towards his parents and relatives, he is able to act like an angel, while he is a true devil inside. He usually wants other people to do his stuff and wants to be referred as "emperor of the school". His alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of time manipulation. * A young girl who is big in show business and takes it very serious. As an entertainer, she sees nothing more important than her career. She hates it when people don't recognize her as entertainer and gets angry very fast. But she is also confused fast, which she also hates. She only accept those as her friends who value her and her talents and needs to be worshipped by her 'friends'. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of desire. * A girl that has left her home to live all alone, all by herself. She likes to be lonely and currently lives at Homura's house as her parents can't leave a girl like this alone. She is closed towards others and mostly rude. Though being stubborn herself, she hates when people are stubborn. Reiko hardly trusts anyone but herself and hates having company by anyone. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of freedom. Mascots * Beekon is one of the Knights of Darkness. He is a lazy knight, who likes to give his duties to someone else. He gives Homura her powers to transform into the Cure of dark fire. He usually ends his senctes with "~hi". * Kaminari is one of the Knights of Darkness. She is a strict knight who doesn't people who tend to be lazy. She gives Hatsume the powers to transform into the Cure of dark thunder. She usually ends her senctences with "~nari". * Vesper is one of the Knights of Darkness. He has a smiliar personality like Sayaka, but he can't stand her. He gives Sayaka the powers to transform into the Cure of the light of darkness. He usually ends her senctences with "~paa". * Hisame is one of the Knights of Darkness. He is cold and does not want anyone to be around him, though he feels lonely. He gives Hisame the powers to transform into the Cure of hurricanes. He usually ends her senctences with "~hisa". * Boom is one of the Knights of Darkness. Boom is a young knight who hates noises and tells every loud person to shut up. She gives Boom the powers to transform into the Cure of sound waves. She usually ends her senctences with "~umu". * Hour is one of the Knights of Darkness. She usually acts like Toki's nanny as she hates his attitude towards everything. She gives Toki the powers to transform into the Cure of manipulating time. She usually ends her senctences with "~wa". * Cupid is one of the Knights of Darkness. She acts like a lovely-dovely girl who does not want to get any critique. She gives Michelle the powers to transform into the Cure of desire. She usually ends her senctences with "~do". * Indie is one of the Knights of Darkness. He wants to get Reiko back to her parents and hates her stubborness. He gives Reiko the powers to transform into the Cure of freedom. He usually ends her senctences with "~dii". Antagonists Villains * Athena is the true villain of this season. She is the ruler of the world of light and the leader of the light army. She came to earth to turn it into a world of light. * The first of Athena's followers, who has started living on earth a long time ago. He, as well as Athena, longs for turning the world into a world of light. * The second of Athena's command. He hates the world of darkness and wants to finish their mission as fast as possible so that he can return to his beloved World of Light. * The youngest and newest of Athena's command. She just got along with Athena due to her curiosity of other worlds. However, she is easily scared and usually overestimates herself. * The fourth of Athena's commant. He acts like an older brother towards the younger ones, even though he is still very young compared with the other commands. * The last of the commands to appear, he might be the most collected and calm one, making sure that the others don't screw things up. * A girl that is slightly older than Sora and sees her as a younger sister, trying to support her, though being angry at her for coming along to earth. Monsters * The creators of light, which Athena's commands can use in order to turn the world into a world of light. Minor Characters Family Members * Homura's younger sister who is a hard worker and will never tolerate lazy people. She usually fights with Homura due to her laziness. * Homura and Hinata's father and probably the laziest person they have ever met. * Homura and Hinata's mother. * * * * * * * * * Friends And Classmates * - A classmate of Tokimura, who has a crush on him. References Category:Archive: Pretty Cure